The storm that brought us toghter
by tailedfox225
Summary: Hinata's house burns down, guess who lets her bunk in? NaruHina I'm back!
1. The fire

Hey guys first edit of my return...yes I edited some fluff out but it was just out of place...sorry

* * *

A rain strom poured over vast Konoha, it was the hardest hitting storm from years to come. Even from inside the air became moist, almost mist like. No one was outside, the winds were powerful enough to rip trees and even small poles out of the ground. Not even the strongest ninjas had a chance in this weather, the winds were too powerful.

There wasn't that much lightening, to almost everyone's surprise. But only one house got hit by lightening. More to it, it hit a clan house, a curtain Hyuuga clan. Now the Hyuuga weren't known for there luck. They got struck right as the rain stopped to a drizzle.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE!! EVACUATE THE CLAN HOUSE, LEAVE EVERTHING BEHIND!!" That was the only thing Hinata could hear as she woke up. She didn't listen to the last part, she took all of her ninja gear plus three pictures.

The first was a picture of her and her mother. Her mother was holding her sister who has just born.

The second was Naruto holding her bridal style after she just fainted from the Bikochuu retrieval mission.

The last one was the Academy photo, Naruto had his arm around a very red Hinata, both which were in the corner.

* * *

(FlashBack)

The whole Naruto's Academy class was outside, the teachers are making benches for them to stand on out of earth techniques.

"Alright everyone get up on the benches, we need to take the class photo." Iruka yelled out to his class.

(Hinata's thoughts) I WILL stand next to Naruto-kun. I mean...if he wants to.

Hinata keeps thinking that as she walks towards Naruto who's standing near the bottom right edge.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-k-Kun, d-do y-you mind if I-I stand nex-t-t yo-u-u for the p-photo?" Hinata stuttered to Naruto.

"Sure?" Naruto answered the question, unsure why she would even ask in the first place.

"T-thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata almost said without stuttering.

"Alright everyone get closer together. And no that doesn't mean to suffocate Sasuke even more girls, he's turning pur-ple...?" Iruka said to the girls as Sasuke turns into a new color.

After that the class stops talking and stands up straight, the whole photo sabang.

Naruto than does something unexpected of him, he puts his arm around Hinata's neck. Instantly makes Hinata red, as she realizes what's happening. Soon after she gives a smirk Naruto will never forget.

"Click!" goes the camera.

"W-w-why d-d-do you ha-have you-r-r arm around me N-n-naruto-k-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto. While in her mind she's dancing and cheering herself on.

"Because your the only one that wants to be around me, even out of class. That's why...Hinata-chan" Naruto replied.

"Ch-ch-chan?" Hinata said as she fainted. Thud!!

"Oh of the love of... what did I do?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto shakes Hinata a little.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto shakes Hinata a little harder.

"HINATA-CHAN?" Naruto shakes Hinata hard.

After the class notices Naruto yelling out 'Hinata-chan' they start to crowd them.

"Maybe she needs some air give her some room!" some boy went.

Naruto translated that into "she needs air and fast"

Naruto bends down and gives Hinata CPR.

Hinata luckily (or unluckily) woke up as Naruto pressed his lips against hers.

(Hinata's thoughts) OMG WHAT IS HE ABOUT TO..(kiss)...ahhhhhhh...

"Hey dobe she's awake, and she never needed CPR" Sasuke said to Naruto coldly.

"She is?" he looks at Hinata, who is red as a beet. "Ohh I guess she is..." Naruto said in embarrassment. "Hinata-chan are you okay?"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun I-I'm fine...thanks to you" Hinata said as she shyly looked at her crush.

And thats why Hinata can never look at Naruto in the face without blushing, she remembers this...

(End flashback)

* * *

"Naruto-kun" Hinata sighs as she remembers her one of her fond memories of Naruto. Then realizes she needs to get out of her burning down house. The flames can be heard, the heat felt, but are nowhere to be seen from her position.

Hinata runs out into the street that the main entrance was at. Thats where they meet when a evaluation takes place.

"Father where will we go, what will we do?" Hinata asked her father, desperately as she watched her house burn to the ground.

"I don't know Hinata, I don't know" Hiashi replied as he stared into the fire, where his home once was.

* * *

"Ahhhh...Ahhhh...choo!!" Naruto sneezed waking himself up from his sleep.

Naruto looks as his clock, "4:30, damn I have never woken up this early before"

Naruto is about to hit the hey again; when he sees some red glowing coming from his window. Naruto then walks over to the window. The glowing is from a fire, and its coming from the Hyuuga compound.

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto yells out as he grabs his ninja gear and runs out. (luckily for him he just went to bed in his normal jumpsuit, he was too tried from training yesterday.)  
"Hinata-Chan!!" Naruto calls out as he gets to the main entrance of the Hyuga compound. Most of the compound is burned down by now.

"Naruto (sob) kun!! (sob) Why (hick-up) are (sob) you (sob) here? (sob)" Hinata asked Naruto in-between sobs.

"To see if my girl Hinata-chan was okay..."Naruto said sweetly. He opens up his arms as he approaches her.

Hinata then burst into tears, as she tackled Naruto against one of the many trees along the road; sobbing into his chest.

"What do I do?" Naruto asked himself.

"Its okay Hinata-chan" Naruto pats her on the back for her comfort. "...its okay just cry it all out" Naruto said awkwardly, trying to clam down his only true friend in the world

For an hour, they stayed like that. Hinata crying her eye's out with Naruto being the shoulder to be cried on. After an hour Hinata seemed to claim down. Naruto only found her asleep on his chest.

Hiashi never really liked Naruto, at first. When Hinata was crying, he give his "don't do anything to her" glare at Naruto. But after seeing that Naruto would be the only thing to stop her seemingly endless tears, he started to like him more. Not enough to praise him or something but just enough to accept his daughter's friendship with him. Hiashi started to think differently of Naruto after that, well at least to the point of letting him be near his daughter anyway.

Naruto motioned "what should I do?" at Hiashi.

Hiashi now trusted Naruto enough so he motioned back for him to just go to sleep.

Naruto shrugged, who wouldn't like a suggestion like that? He when went out cold like a light.

* * *

Well thats the first chapter edited, I'll edit each chapter as when I feel like it. I'm just a bastard like that am I? ;)


	2. After the Fire Pt 1

Hey everyone, I'm back again. Just editing Hehe, sorry if you thought it was an addition to the story. That's after I edit the whole story and whatnot. (remember I'm making a big change somewhere along the way)

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto never had a sleeping person near him as he slept before. He had never felt that before. To tell the truth, Naruto was socially awkward. Not that it was his fault or anything, it was because of his demon inside him. It wasn't a normal demon, it was the lord of demons, the nine tailed fox. The very one that almost destroyed the leaf village. So when it came to the older people he was the nine tailed fox, not some stupidly orange suited ninja. Since they hated the nine tailed fox, they hated Naruto as well. As that generation grew older they also had kids. They weren't told why the adults hated the boy so much, but when push come to shove they started to hate him too. So because of all this even making a few friends was hard, right now his best friend was a girl, Hinata, not that there was anything wrong about that. So for him it was even harder to translate they're (girls) actions.

Naruto started to stir first, he was about to stand up when he remembered he had Hinata sleeping on his chest. He looked at Hinata's calm face. Her face was glowing a tint of orangeish-red from the sunrise, making her look even more beautiful. Her hair was a rare dark blue; it was long and flowing to her back. Her bangs were down to top of her shoulders normally, but right now it was in the way of her eyes. Naruto lightly brushes her bangs to where they are normally, so he could she her eyes. Her eyes were gray, in the edges and started to get paler and paler as it centered.

Wait if I can see her eyes...that means she awake? Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

Hinata had rarely talked to other girls or boys, when it came down to it the only friend she had seemed to be Naruto. He was the only boy that seemed to care about her and her well-being. Sure she had Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino as teammates, but Shino rarely talked. Kiba smelled and acted like a dog. And well Akamaru is a dog so she couldn't really talk to him like Kiba could. Besides Naruto the only other person to care about Naruto would be her sensi, Kurenai. So in a nut shell the only people that cared about her truly was Naruto and Kurenai. Like Naruto she could be construed socially awkward, she was just very shy. To her her clan seemed to more hurt her than help in almost every single situation. Everyone seemed to think that since she was a Hyuuga that she would win in only seconds. So when it came down to it, she only really had Naruto to look for when she had trouble or questions.

Now she never cried her heart out with him saying ⌠...Its okay just cry it out", but something when it came from Naruto, seemed to make her feel better. But something was also very different when he looked at her, she had noticed Naruto's "mask" a long time ago. When he was talking to someone else or when someone was in the room, his face was different. It wasn't serious, somewhat wise or fun face he gave Hinata; his mask was his huge grin and his pranks. She could see the fakeness of his mask's grin, most people would think he was happy, but they never looked into his eyes. Naruto's eyes could tell you what he was truly thinking, nothing not even his mask could mask it up. They were a map into his soul to her. Oh how she loved his eyes, they were a mix of a whole bunch of shades wonderful blues.

Hinata opened her eyes, only to see Naruto brushing away her bangs and then looking into her eyes. Not only were they close but she was on his chest still, and Naruto was giving a gaze that she had never even seen before. His face was calm yet he was giving a small grin, and his eyes were not all the way open or shut, giving a soft look to him. Naruto look truly calm. Of course because of they're close proximally and his calm gaze all she could do was blush.

(end Hinata's POV goes back to Noramal POV)

* * *

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he just had to say something to break the silence but when he would think of something to say, he would look into Hinata's eyes and be completely dumbfounded. Finally he managed to say something.

"Wow..." Naruto managed to say.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata softly replied, still blushing from their closeness.

"I...I..." Naruto trailed off.

"What Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto as she tiled her head a little.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, you just cried over that yesterday and now I'm talking about it!" Naruto realized as he wiped the tear off of Hinata's face.

"W-what will "What will happen now that well your house burned down?" Naruto barley managed to say.

Hinata after hearing this starts to remember all of what happened last night, a single tear goes down her cheek.

The only thought that went through Naruto's head after seeing Hinata's teardrop was ⌠Every tear has a meaning■ I do(sniffle)? All of my stuff was burned down, all of it but these three photos." Hinata said with sorrow. Hinata takes out the three pictures from her ninja gear bag, (sort of like a backpack) then shows them to Naruto.

Naruto looks at the first one then asks. "Is that your little sister?" Naruto points to the baby in her mom's hands.

"(sniffle) Hai..." Hinata barely made out.

"I'm guessing then that's your mother then" Naruto points to her mom in the picture.

"Yes that would be her, my wife" Hiashi said as he poped out of nowhere from behind the tree.

* * *

Da da dat dum... what will happen next?!

...wait, this an edit so you CAN see what will!

* * *


	3. After the fire Pt 2

Just to warn you people but sometimes I do stuff like that... Hiashi poping out of nowhere...it seemed like a good stopping point for the next chapter. Anyways nothing has changed on this end so happy holidays!!

I have decided that

A) Naruto never went 3 year training, he didn't learn a single thing it seems besides the bigger Rasengan and "better" control of the nine tails.

B) After the Bikochuu mission/arc Naruto and Hinata became friends, seeing each other when ever fate didn't push them away from each other.

C) Hiashi may hate Naruto as the nine tails jailor but he overlooks it for Hinata's wellbeing

D) The time frame is about a year and a half after the Bikochuu mission.

Back to the story...

* * *

_"Yes that would be her, my wife" Hiashi said as he poped out of nowhere from behind Naruto._

Naruto and Hinata flinch a little.

"Hey were you there the whole time when we slept?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, of all the people I know out of the Hyuga clan, which is you and Hinata's teammates at your age. I know this seems a bit weird coming from me but will you let Hinata stay with you at your house." Hiashi very formally asked.

Naruto flinches and blushes as he said "your house".

"I know that the Hokage will not let us use the Uchiha compounds. So from what has unfolded I need to lessen the numbers in needed beds; so that the smaller the number the more likely hood the rest of the clan can find a compound. (Yeah the Hyuga in this story has the biggest clan house)" Hiashi continued.

"So...Hinata's going to live...with me(points to himself)" Naruto tried to put together what Hiashi just said.

"Yes, if you would please." Hiashi answered. "Is that fine with you Hinata?"

* * *

Hinata was surprised when her father asked Naruto, her best friend and life long crush, if she could live with him. Surprised didn't even begin to describe it. After Hinata had heard "Hinata" and "stay with you?", she blushed like there was no tomorrow, it felt to her if her whole body seemed to turn red. After that she started to space out, thinking about what could happen. One thing lead to another in her mind and it went to very naughty images and thoughts. 

"Hinata?" Naruto waved his hand in her face.

"Hinata?" Naruto waved his hand in her face again.

"Hin..." Naruto gets cut off.

Hinata squeals (not like a pig but just something like "YAY!!" but really high pitched)

"I'm taking that as a yes than right Hinata?" Hiashi asks.

Hinata nods. Although she is very happy, her eyes are still puffy and red.

"Well since most of your things were burned in the fire, I guess I'll give you a little money to buy some essentials" Hiashi says towards to Hinata.

"Now you Uzumaki" Hiashi stops and gets closer.

"If you even touch her in any way that you wouldn't do in front of me or your teachers, your a dead man." Hiashi whispers into Naruto's ear in his coldest voice possible. After that Hiashi hands Hinata a bag full of what sounded like coins. Then he walked away, and said absolutely nothing.

"At least he called you a man,(sniffle) that means that he respects you a little bit." Hinata said soflty to Naruto.

"Well (shivers), her didn't need to be...cold and threating about it. Why would I do anything like that to you anyway Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Aww thanks, but lets go get some...(looks where the sun is)...breakfast first." Hinata says as she gets off of Naruto and stretches.

"Okay, we can go shopping for some food, I was going to get some food today anyway." Naruto said as he got up too.

"Okay, well what is on your list?" Hinata asked.

"List?" Naruto asked back.

"Yeah, what you need to buy." Hinata teased

"Ohh...well some milk, ahhh, some instant reman packs, and hhmmmm, eggs." Naruto answered back.

"So you do have something beside broth and water in your liquid diet. Whats the eggs for?" Hinata teased again and asked.

"Well the reman packs don't come with eggs so for dinner I cook up some eggs for the reman to 'spice it up'" Naruto explained.

"Thats it?" Hinata asked as she eyed Naruto.

"Yeah"

"Well lets go, the food won't get itself now would it?" Hinata teased Naruto as she started to walk towards the center of the village.

* * *

After a walk to the center of the village where most of the markets are. Buying Naruto the food he wanted and what Hinata wanted, they went to Naruto's apartment. Never the less his apartment was small, and very messy. Hinata didn't mind though, she loved the way it looked. She could tell Naruto had all the freedom he wanted, she just wanted to feel that way too. 

As Naruto somewhat organized the food into his fridge, Hinata noticed something. She realized that she was still in her sleeping clothes. Which consisted of really short pants, relieving her legs, her shirt was small too, like her pants it was very relieving. Hinata started to blush like it was no tomorrow. She just walked around the village for half an hour, in her freaking sleeping clothes. (Her clothes in the first link in my bio should do). No wonder why she had been getting weird stares!!!

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in a yelling voice (to her a yelling voice, to Naruto a normal voice)

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I...you...you didn't notice what I was wearing when we were shopping?" Hinata vaguely answered.

Naruto gives a "full" look at Hinata, since he was her friend he normally looked at her straight in the eye when talking, he had no clue what she was talking about. Naruto blushed when he realized she was wearing something that normally was under clothes.

"I...ahhh...when I talk to you...I...look you in the eye, so I wouldn't notice?" Naruto tried to defend himself. He could hardly talk right because now he could see most of her curves, most of which he never even knew existed.

"For now do you have any clothes that would fit me? Since we need to get me clothes anyway." Hinata asked back, having a hard time saying it. She didn't want her fellow ninja getting the wrong idea.

"Ahh(bits his lips) let me check." Naruto answers back.

Naruto when walks towards the other end of his small apartment. Opens a door and disappears. After a minute Naruto comes out, with a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt with the village symbol in the center. Naruto hands her the clothes.

"Here, hopefully these fit." Naruto said as he handed the clothes.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata polity thanked Naruto.

Hinata put on the clothes right there on the spot, which made Naruto blush, he never knew that there was some many...intresting things that could be covered up just by a simple piece of clothing.

Hinata notices the blush on Naruto,_This works on Neji when Ten-Ten says something like this_

"Don't worry you'll see those curves again, sooner than you think" Hinata said seductively with a sly grin.

Naruto then blushed deeper, he couldn't think or move at all, only stare at that grin.

* * *

By the way if any of Naruto's complaints sound insulting then cute or romantic, just remember that its Naruto mostly whatever comes out of his mouth, he means it in good will. He just doesn't think about that sort of stuff. 


	4. Hinata domination, she gets friendly

When I thought about the end of the last chapter, I realized something. I just want to make it clear...Naruto and Hinata are friends, the best of friends. For right now that is. They are right on top of the border of a couple. So yes they act like a couple in may ways. Just think about it...Your _**only**_ friend, is the other sex...they are certainty going to be dependent on each other, in many ways. But don't worry...Naruto and Hinata will be a couple in the couple sense soon...just wait.

And by the way Hinata in this chapter is a little...dominate on what happens. (I just love the awkwardness and moments I make her and Naruto do!)

So warning on the awkwardness, its not sex but sure makes this now rated M

Other than that I have nothing to say but...

Thx for the reviews!

So on with the story...

* * *

(Just to recap) 

"Don't worry you'll see those curves again, sooner than you think" Hinata said seductively with a sly grin.

Naruto then blushed deeper, he couldn't think or move at all, only stare at that grin.

(End of recap)

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata sung out. She got closer to Naruto, waving her hand in his eyes.

_rrrrrr... omg what did she just say?_Naruto thought as he jumped back into reality.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata sung out again.

"Y-Y-yes-s?" Naruto hardly managed to say.

"Come on silly, we need to get me some new clothes." Hinata said teasingly as she stroked Naruto's chin. "You just may see those curves **again** if you lucky" Hinata added.

Naruto's eyes resembled a deer in front of head lights.

"..." Naruto get stunned again just by thinking about her curves.

"Come on Naruto...lets go" Hinata sung out, stroking his chin again. _If that doesn't give him any clue on how I feel about him...I don't know what will!_

"..." Naruto went like a zombie.

"What will I do with you Naruto?" Hinata teased as she dragged Naruto out into the street.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata went to some clothing shops. Hinata would pick out clothes while Naruto would just hold the clothes she wanted to try on. She would try them out. Naruto was still acting like a zombie; so when she would ask "how do I look?". Naruto would either nod yes, meaning she looked fine. No if it didn't seem to match her (like he knew matching anyway). If he only drooled with his mouth slightly open, that meant she looked hot. That enough was go enough to let her what to buy. 

An hour later...

(They are in a dressing room, Naruto is in a waiting area. Hinata is just coming out of the changing room to try her last thing)

"How do I look?" Hinata asked Naruto.

Hinata was in a black dress. It came down to her mid thigh, it revealed most of the curves that Naruto had seen before they went to the store. The dress was sleeveless, and also revealed** a lot **of her chest.(If you know what I mean, Hint Hint)

Naruto dropped the huge pile of clothes he had in his hands. To him Hinata seemed to glow like an angel. This got his brain working again. He then blushed, a blush that would put Hinata's to shame. Naruto started to breathe heavily, his heart beat got really fast. He tried all that he could to prevent a nosebleed. It was hardly working.

"Y-you l-l-look-k g-great Hina-chan." Naruto complented Hinata, not realizing the nickname he just gave her.

"(giggle) Thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata said to Naruto.

Hinata then disappeared into her changing room.

_I need one thing, just one thing to drive him over the edge. Ohh I know. _Hinata schemed

"Oops...Naruto can you get that for me?" Hinata asked as she threw something black over the wall.

Naruto walks towards the object. He picks it up.

_Hmmm this feels soft...What is it?_

Naruto folds it out...then realizes it Hinata's bra (YES b-r-a bra I'm evil). This throws him over the edge. He falls over having the nose bleed that he worked so hard on preventing.

"Naruto-kun, would you please hurry up?" Hinata teased, she was smiling with Naruto's prank grin.

Naruto gets off of the ground, recovering from his nosebleed. Naruto walks slowly towards the door of the changing room. Right before he closes his eyes he looks at a tag on it.

"Double-D" was on it

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor. He didn't know if that was big or not, but from what he came see from the revealing dress, he conclued that her "mountains" must be huge!

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she open the door slightly, so she could see out of it. She then sheepishly smiled.

"What? Are you going to stand there all day looking at that? Come on give it to me and we can go" Hinata teased Naruto. (Man she's been doing that lately)

"Y-yeah" Naruto barely made out again, as he handed her bra.

Hinata took the bra out of his hand and dropped it. Now she didn't realize it but when she reached down for it, her breast got cupped into Naruto's hand.

"Ohhh somebody's a naughty boy today" Hinata teased as she evilly grinned and blushed.

Naruto after realizing that one whatever landed in his hand was part of Hinata, and two that whatever "it" was it was really soft and firm, he fainted on the spot. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Oops...I think I shouldn't of done that." Hinata realized as Naruto fell down.

Hinata closed the door, put on the clothes that Naruto gave her. She opened the door, smiled as she saw a heavenly smile come from a out cold Naruto. (He my have fainted but he still could have enjoyed it)

"Man, he has to have a clue now, or other wise I don't think anything else will." Hinata said to herself.

* * *

After getting the pile of clothes bought. Hinata was stumped. She needed to get these clothes to Naruto's apartment. But Naruto was out cold. She couldn't just leave him there, she didn't have the keys yet. It was resolved when the manger told her they had a special delivery option. 

Now for the Naruto issue.

She tried carrying Naruto bridal style but her arms were too weak. She ended up giving him a piggy back ride. After the next issue of getting a unconchous person on her back; after she got issue over with they were off.

* * *

Naruto started to stir. He felt something soft on his body, and it smelled like lavender. He opened his eyes only to see the person who made him into this awkward position, Hinata. 

Naruto's mind was racing now, but all of his thoughts were now getting fogged up by lavender, her perfume. Suddenly he was in a trance.

"You smell...nice" Naruto barely made out, his head was swaying and his eyes were having a hard time to stay open.

Hinata blushed, to not only to the fact that Naruto, her long time crush was complainting her, but to the hard thing that was now hitting against her back, coming from Naruto. (Hint Hint). Now she was looking a lot forward to them becoming a couple. She could feel the "full" length.

"Aren't we getting excited?" Hinata teased once again.

"Hehe yeah...ahhh can you let me go now, I can walk honest" Naruto said as he blushed.

"Hmmmm...no." Hinata reasoned.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cuz" _I may never feel 'this' again for a while _"Well lets getting late, we should go home."

"Okay" Naruto agreed, plus he liked the smell of Hinata, he just couldn't put his finger on it but he never wanted to leave her now. Naruto then just put his head on her shoulder, smelling the lavender on her while he enjoyed stroking her silky blue hair.

Hinata didn't want this walk to end. Naruto, her life long crush, defiantly had feelings for her. She could tell as his "little friend" seemed to never go away. She also liked the feeling of her hair getting stroked, she didn't know why, but she just liked it. She was disappointed when the stroking stopped, as they got to their apartment. But she soon realized that Naruto had just fell asleep on her back again.

Once Hinata got to the door, things got weirder. She let go of Naruto onto the ground. She need to get his keys.

Hinata reached into Naruto's left pocket, to find nothing. But when she reached into his right pocket. She reached in and felt around to realize _Holy crap he puts everything in his right pocket._

"Lets see...a training scroll...food wrappers...a kunai knife...a ninja star...what's this?" Hinata finds something long and hard (Hint Hint again). She strokes it, and Naruto starts to lightly moan. "CRAP!" Hinata realizes what she is holding on to.

Naruto wakes up from the yell. But when he realizes that Hinata is holding on to his manhood. The only thing he can think to say is.

"Hey hey...aren't we being forward here?" (Now he getting back at her for the clothing thing)

Hinata and Naruto are beyond red at this point. Hinata quickly lets go of Naruto (wink wink) and finds his keys. And in lightspeed opens the door and disappears.

* * *

Naruto walks into his apartment, he drags in the pile of clothes that were in a bag. Right after Hinata went in, a delivery boy delivered the clothes. Hinata was in Naruto's bed, her head was buried in one of his pillows. 

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto called out.

"(Sniffle) What?" Hinata said into the pillow.

Naruto walks to his bed and sits down next her. "Whats wrong?" Naruto asked as he rubbed Hinata's back with his hand.

"I-I shouldn't of done those things to you Naruto...after all you let me stay with you" Hinata said sadly into the pillow still.

"Its okay, if you didn't, I would never even of realized the feelings I have for you" Naruto said to claim down Hinata.

"Y-you have (sniffle) feelings for me? After what I did?" Hinata asked as she got up to look at Naruto.

Naruto hugged her, not the comfort hug, a true loving hug. "Yes Hina-chan, I love you."

* * *

I don't know why but "stroked" seems to be coming up a lot. ;) 


	5. question

Okay guys...sorry for this small chapter...not one for the story. But I just wondering, who wants me to write a few chapters on how Naruto and Hinata became so close in the first place.

For instance, Hiashi not beating the living daylights out of Naruto, just by Naruto touching Hinata at all. Or Hinata's dissappearing studdeter. And most inportantly how they grew on each other, emotionally. Stuff like that...

So for the readers sake I'm going to be doing a vote.

For or against, chapters before the fire.

If it turns out yes I will most likely need to rearrange the chapters. (But that would take that long)

So for now I'll still write the story as normal, but I'll be posting the votes as I go on. See ya Next time!!


	6. Morning anticts

Like I said I would still write. So far its 3-0 No is in the win. Thanks for the quick replies.

Other than that there's nothing to say.

Back to the story!

* * *

_Naruto hugged her, not the comfort hug, a true loving hug. "Yes Hina-chan, I love you." _

Hinata starts to cry more, she starts to cry her heart out into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto is puzzled, he just said that he LOVED her and she starts crying.

"What's wrong Hina-chan? Didn't you hear what I just said?" Naruto as he hugged her tighter for comfort.

After a minute later, Hinata is able to compose herself enough to talk back.

"(Sniffle) Y-you f-find a p-perfect way to tell me that, despite what I did to you! (sob!)" Hinata barley said, her tears were practically drowning her.

"Shhhh its okay...besides...I-I kind of l-liked what y-you did t-to me..." Nartuo confessed, as he blushed big time.

In this situation Hinata would of blushed, maybe even fainted after what has happened. But her crying and feeling about the fire kept her awake and crying.

"Y-y-y-you-u-u l-l-liked-d-d w-w-what-t-t h-h-happened-d-d today?" Hinata said trying not to sniffle or cry. She stuttered because of the situation she was talking about.

"Yeah...what did you think, I'm gay?" Naruto joked, trying to make Hinata happy once again.

"(giggle) No..." Hinata said as she smiled. "But I know you can be stubborn and dense." Hinata also added and teased.

"True, true you got me there..." Naruto said as he nodded in agreement. "Hina-chan?"

Hinata fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder, she was giving a sly grin but drooling a little.

"Yeah I think agree with you there...yawn!" Naruto said as he stretched a little.

Naruto carefully goes down, holding Hinata very carefully. It ends up Hinata latches herself onto Naruto. So when Naruto fells asleep, Hinata is right on top of him. Her head is right next to his, face down. But the rest of her body starts to fall off onto the bed.(His face is up while hers is down facing the bed.

_Tomorrow is going to be very interesting._ Naruto thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

Hinata had only slept with Naruto a twice before this. Both has her crying her heart out on him. She wasn't complaining, she loved waking up to see Naruto. But both times they weren't in a bed. One was on a tree when the compound burned down. The other one was when her sister has announced as the heir of the clan, at Naruto's.

(FlashBack)

Hinata was walking down a hallway, when she overheard something.

"Lord Hiashi, the eldars of the clan has come to a conclution." Said a male voice.

"What would that be?" Hiashi asked.

"You are to announce your daughter Hanabi, as the can heir." answered the voice.

"What about her **older**sister, Hinata?"

"What about her? She is weak, she will never be fit to be heiress." The voice stated.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore, hot tears were streaming down her face. Her face was filled with complete sadness, her eyes puffed up and red. She just had to get out of there, she couldn't take it.

Hinata run to the only place she could think of at the time, Naruto's apartment.

_My door is always open to you Hinata _Naruto said to Hinata in a memory.

Hinata ran to Naruto's apartment, no one was in the streets so it only took merely minutes.

Knock, Knock, Knock Hinata pounded onto Naruto's door

After a few noises the door opens. Naruto is in his sleeping outfit.

"Yawn...(rubs eyes)...Hinata-chan what are you-oof!" Naruto got cut off by Hinata tackling him.

Hinata sobs into Naruto's shoulder, they both fell onto the ground after Hinata tackled him.

Naruto never knew what to do with Hinata. To him, they just became friends after their lastest mission, the Bikochuu retrieval mission. They were training everyday together, but after that a lot of times things just got awkward.

Example:

Naruto-"So, what do you want to do now?"

Hinata-"..." she just plays with her fingers, blushing.

Naruto-"Want to...(Hinata faints)...crap..."

End of example

So for her to just show up on his doorstep and cry her heartout, was new, very new.

"Argh...its okay Hinata-chan (puts his arms around her)...whats wrong?" Naruto said as he recovered from the tackle.

"...(sob)...(sob)..." Hinata just keeps sobing.

Naruto manages to get on his feet, Hinata is latched onto Naruto's neck still crying. He then walks into his apartment, closes the door. Walks to his couch and sits down. Hinata lands on the couch, still latched onto Naruto.

_"Now what do I do?" _Naruto asked himself. _I saw some couple yesterday do this...maybe this will work..._

"Shhhh...its okay Hinata-chan...everythings going to be all right..." Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear, cradling her slightly.

(end huge flashback)

Hinata was still not use to being in Naruto's arms. When she woke to be in Naruto's arms and her face was inches from his, she blushed. Naruto stirred a little, only to turn towards Hinata. She blushed more when his manhood, poked her, near her sensitive area. (wink wink, not the chest its near the legs hint hint). Hinata didn't know what to do. If she didn't get her new "friend" off her, she was going to faint. But on the other hand, she did like her new "friend".

Naruto seemed to answer her problem. He turns over back onto his back, unfortunate for Hinata, she went with him.

"EEPP!" Hinata went as Naruto turned. Now she was really stumped, if someone would come to the door right now and look at them, they would think they are having sex.

Half an hour later, and Hinata getting red and more red. Naruto starts to wake up.

Naruto looks at Hinata, "Well are we getting friendly?"

"Sorry...I can't move at alll, my body won't let me." Hinata said with her blush getting worse.

Naruto gets up, taking Hinata with him. Hinata finally can move, she bolts off of Naruto.

"Hehe, it looks like you were liking feeling of my "little" friend, Hina-chan" Naruto points to her pants, they are very wet.

Hinata couldn't blush any harder, but answered Naruto. "Well feeling your little friend, I would say you liked me being on you" Hinata said in pure agraitin.

Naruto blushed, but liked the fact that Hinata was still conchous and being bold.

"Well I think we are both going to like sleeping together now." Naruto concluded.

"Hehehe yeah." Hinata said with her fiendish grin. "Yawn, well its the morning so since you let me stay here for who knows how long, I'll make breakfast."

"Yeah that's fine, is that why you bought all that breakfast stuff yesterday?" Nartuo asked dumbly.

"Hehee yeah silly." Hinata said as she went towards the kitchen part of the apartment.

After tens minutes, Hinata is done cooking, many smells are around the apartment now.

"Hina-channnnn it smells soooo gooooood..." Nartuo said as he hovered to the table near his kitchen.

"Thanks, now dig in!" Hinata said to Naruto. (She made whatever is a Japanese traditional breakfast is)

Naruto was about to dig in, when he remembered his manners. After a whole day of the hokage yelling at him how to be polite and stuff like that, with him tied to a chair, who wouldn't? Naruto then ate politely, like a true gentlemen. (OMG is that really Naruto!)

Hinata was once again stunned. No matter what she did, this boy seemed to amaze her. She blushed, as she wondered how he would surprise her "in bed".

After Hinata and Naruto were done eating...

"Soo...are we a...couple?" Hinata asked Naruto, having a hard time saying the last word.

"Yeah..." Naruto gets up and kisses her on the cheek right there on the spot. "We are"

"To hell with this!" Hinata blurted out. She tackled Naruto to the ground, making out with him.

Naruto had never felt like this before. For him to kiss Hinata on the cheek was hard for him. But now they are making out! He wasn't complaining, just he didn't know what to do.

The couple made out for ten minutes, both were heavily panting for air now. (No tongue mind you)

"(heavy breath) Naruto-kun...I love you too!" Hinata said to Naruto with all of her heart.

* * *

Don't you think this is good fluff wise? Seeing that in real life I'm a nerd, never had a girlfriend, still in high school. I don't know why but I just had to say that. 


	7. Flashbacks

Okay, I'm going to write flashbacks for this chapter. So it patches up some of my flaws in the writing. So for those who don't like flashbacks or are too lazy to read them, I'm releasing two chapters. This and the next one. So double feature!

If you think about it its sort of like a dabble chapter!

Back to the story! Or flashback chapter in this case.

* * *

This is right after the Bikochuu mission/arc. When they are walking back to their village.

"Hinata-chan! How did you do that? When I went agaist Neji, he never did anything like that attack." Naruto asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I...well, I trained by myself using water. I started to create it right after the chunni exams." Hinata explained, she was having the time of her life being praised by Naruto. Thus why she has a grin to puts Naruto's to shame.

"Yeah! That was alsome, Hinata-chan! You there like (starts to mimic his hands badly), when like (starts to spin arms faster, till he hits himself in the head.) Ouch!" Naruto prasied Hinata.

Hinata does her giggle, her hand lightly on her mouth with her laughting. Naruto is rubbing a now bulging bump on his head. He when trips as he looks at Hinata, her laughting seems to hit a nerve.

Hinata when just laughs out loud, her hands are nowhere near her mouth, they are at her sides while she nearly laughing her ass off.

"Hehe, my bad. Can you give me a hand?" Naruto asks Hinata as he reaches out his hand.

Hinata walks up after she recovers from her laughing, she grabs Naruto's hand and blushes at instant touch. Naruto tries to put his weight into Hinata's arm but Hinata just ends up going down with him.

Hinata then blushes more, their faces are inches apart.

"You look so cute when you blush." Naruto thinks out loud.

Hinata faints as soon as she hears that.

"Your also cute when you do that too." Naruto thinks out loud again.

* * *

Next flashback

Naruto and Hinata are younger, a few weeks after the class photo.

Naruto is at his swing, the one that he sits on when he was a kid. Hinata is running towards him, she has marks of dried up tears.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan? Are the girls still making fun of you cuz our...(blushes)...kiss." Naruto asks to calm her down.

"(sniffle) Yes" Hinata said with a blush.

"Don't worry what others say about you, your stronger than that." Naruto says to strengthen her self-esteem.

"(Sniffle) Thank you Naruto-kun, (sniffle) but how can you keep going on with everyone hating you?" Hinata asked.

"Its nothing, I'm just us to it. But its a lot harder when I have only you and Iruka to talk to and I never knew my own parents." Naruto explained sadly.

Hinata starts to sob. "Why are you crying?" Naruto said as he put his arm on Hinata's shoulder. She stops after a minute and when says.

"Oh Naruto (sniffle) I didn't know how hard it was for you.(Sniffle) You must be very loney." Hinata says as she calms down.

"I know what will make you feel better! Hop onto my lap!" Naruto suddenly was happy.

"I don't know if that (sniffle) will stop the girls from making fun of me, but okay!" Hinata says as she hops onto Naruto's lap.

"Hold on!" Nartuo starts to pump his legs. The swing starts to go up and down.

After a few minutes of swinging...

"WEEEEEE!!!!" Hinata yells out in excitement.

"Hinata! Where have you been? Its time to go!" Neji yells at Hinata. (He just ran up to the swing)

"Aww, sorry Naruto-kun. I need to go." Hinata jumps off of Naruto's lap. (They weren't going THAT fast)

"See you tomarrow Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto call's out as Hinata is walking away.

"See you later Naruto-kun!" Hinata called back.

* * *

Next flashback...adding on to another flashback I did. I'm putting the old flashback in italics. So if you don't want to read a old flashback you don't have to.

_Hinata was walking down a hallway, when she overheard something._

_"Lord Hiashi, the eldars of the clan has come to a conclution." Said a male voice._

_"What would that be?" Hiashi asked._

_"You are to announce your daughter Hanabi, as the can heir." answered the voice._

_"What about her**older **sister, Hinata?" _

_"What about her? She is weak, she will never be fit to be heiress." The voice stated._

_Hinata couldn't take it anymore, hot tears were streaming down her face. Her face was filled with complete sadness, her eyes puffed up and red. She just had to get out of there, she couldn't take it._

_Hinata run to the only place she could think of at the time, Naruto's apartment._

_"My door is always open to you, Hinata" Naruto said to Hinata in a memory._

_Hinata ran to Naruto's apartment, no one was in the streets so it only took merely minutes._

_Knock, Knock, Knock Hinata pounded onto Naruto's door_

_After a few noises the door opens. Naruto is in his sleeping outfit. _

_"Yawn...(rubs eyes)...Hinata-chan what are you-oof!" Naruto got cut off by Hinata tackling him._

_Hinata sobs into Naruto's shoulder, they both fell onto the ground after Hinata tackled him._

_Naruto never knew what to do with Hinata. To him, they just became friends after their lastest mission, the Bikochuu retrieval mission. They were training everyday together, but after that a lot of times things just got awkward. _

_Example:_

_Naruto-"So, what do you want to do now?"_

_Hinata-"..." she just plays with her fingers, blushing._

_Naruto-"Want to...(Hinata faints)...crap..."_

_End of example_

_So for her to just show up on his doorstep and cry her heartout, was new, very new._

_"Argh...its okay Hinata-chan (puts his arms around her)...whats wrong?" Naruto said as he recovered from the tackle. _

_"...(sob)...(sob)..." Hinata just keeps sobing._

_Naruto manages to get on his feet, Hinata is latched onto Naruto's neck still crying. He then walks into his apartment, closes the door. Walks to his couch and sits down. Hinata lands on the couch, still latched onto Naruto. _

_"Now what do I do?" Naruto asked himself. I saw some couple yesterday do this...maybe this will work..._

_"Shhhh...its okay Hinata-chan...everythings going to be all right..." Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear, cradling her slightly._

The new part that is added, THIS PART IS VERY IMPORTANT, it will be in one of next chapters.

After an hour of crying, Hinata starts to calm down.

"When ever I can't find you, I start to look at this necklace. (Shows her the necklace the the 5th gave him) It reminds me of all of the good I have done for this village. Here I want you to have it. (Puts it around Hinata's neck)" Naruto says as he notices Hinata's calmed down.

"It's beautiful but I-I can't take this...The 5th gave you it herself." Hinata tried to give it back.

"No, I want you to have it. Whenever you can't find me because I'm on a mission or vice visa, just look at it and think of me. All I need to remind me of you is the sun, and thats good enough for me." Naruto ended with a hug.

Note. Naruto was being half romantic half not. He was just trying to calm down Hinata, and that was the only thing that came to his mind. After this, is when Naruto starts to realize his feeling for Hinata. (From cute to love!!)


	8. AN I

Good news to anyone who has this on the story updater...still. I'm back!! I'm going to be doing a complete overhaul of The storm that brought us together. I.e. the spelling, gammar, general missense and whatnot. Sorry for leaving, I have no reason...just forgot? And I started to read fanfiction again, I read all the big lengthly ones of the couples I like tear text emotion)


	9. The mission part 1

_Hey guys...me and my friends were planning on doing stuff today and tomarrow. But something called life came knocking on the door and screwed up both days. Now I get to read fanfic and write it. So win win either way. All of your reviews make me feel all tingly inside so I can coup with it._

New Authors notes: Okay I got lazy and didn't edit the whole story...but this was going to be the part I was going to change anyway...And since I was lazy and didn't update in a _**LONG **_time I doubled the length in this chapter. (I think its near double anyway.)

Back to the story!

* * *

"(heavy breath) Naruto-kun...I love you too!" Hinata said to Naruto with all of her heart.

"Hina-chan..." Naruto goes before getting cut off.

"Knock-knock-knock" Goes Naruto's front door.

Naruto goes to the door and opens it.

"Naruto, the hokage...(looks at Hinata)..needs you" Sakura says to Naruto.

Hinata blushes, not to the fact that she's in Naruto's house right now, but the fact what she wore to bed, is wet from her excitement from the morning. To Sakura, it looks as if they had sex. Naruto is only wearing boxers and Hinata is wearing loose fitting jeans and shirt, that is Naruto's size.

Sakura then blushes at her conclusion.

"Its not what you think Sakura!" Naruto and Hinata yell at the same time.

"Sure its not, just get dressed baka and go. Plus you Hinata, now I save a trip." Sakura says and walks out.

After Naruto closes the door. They both get dressed and leave.

(Hinata is wearing her normal ninja outfit, from part 2. she left the jacket to be more revealing for Naruto. If you read the last flashback from the last chapter, you can see the necklace. But just bearily.

Naruto is also wearing is normal ninja outfit from part 2. Nothing changed.)

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Naruto knocks on the door.

After they hear a muffled "Come in!" they enter the room.

"What is it grandma?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto-kun, please call the hokage with some respect." Hinata asked, giving him her puppy eyes.

Damn, how does she do it with no pupils? But its still too hard to resist!!

"What is it hokage-sama?" Naruto muttered the last part.

"She's rubbing off you isn't she Naruto?" Tsunade teased Naruto.

"You know me too much grandma-sama (he just cheated), What's the mission?" Naruto said.

"Well, we haven't had the yearly report from snow country. We have heard that there are bandits on the way there. So that maybe why. But according to the new "rules" from the council , you can't go alone on any missions anymore. So that's why Hinata is with you, you two have always been the best couple. You know both of your limits, and so if something should arise, and the both of you can't take it on, don't just come back for reinforcements." Tsunade explained the mission.

"How do you already know that we are a couple?" Hinata asked with a blush.

"You just told me, and I meant as teammates. I'm surpised that they didn't make you in the same teams, you two complement each others style" Tsunade said as she gave them her evil smile.

"Damn...your good" Naruto muttered.

"Well here's the details and the map. Now get going I have already lost enough sleep!"

"Bye grandma-sama!" Naruto waves as the couple leaves.

"..." Tsunade is already alseep.  
Naruto and Hinata are ready to go, packed up, gear in place. They are at the gates.

"Ready to go Hina-chan?" Naruto asks Hinata.

"Yeah...I have everything." Hinata replied.

"Lets go!!" Naruto starts to run.

"W-Wait! Naruto-kun!! Snow country is north, not west!!" Hinata calls out.

Naruto runs back. "Ohh, my bad. Hehehe."

Naruto starts to run again, toward the left.

"Naruto-kun, thats south!!" Hinata sweat drops.

Naruto runs back again. "Okay...how about you navigate?" Naruto says in defeat.

"Yeah, sure Naruto-kun." Hinata says as she fighting to laugh her ass off.

After a few hours of walking among a forest path, the two are nearing a inn. But then out of nowhere two figures pop in front of them from the trees.

"Get out of our way!" Naruto yells at them.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that." The taller figure says.

"We have orders to stop and kill any ninja that go though here." The shorter figure says.

"And we of the Cloud village will not fail our mission!" Both the cloud-ninja say at once.

* * *

_(in Hinata's thought's)_

_"Then we have a problem than don't we?" Hinata said with killer intent, really out of character._

_"Hina-chan?" Naruto is concerned, he had never heard that tone from her ever._

_"Look at their headband, cloud-nin." Hinata said in her killer tone._

_"Oh, its the kidnapping thing isn't it?"_

_Hinata nods. "I'll take the shorter one. You take the taller one."_

_Hinata's fight..._

_"I am not short!!" The shorter cloud ninja yells out._

_"Shut up and fight!" Hinata barked._

_"Okay, but something seems, formillor about you girl._

_The short cloud ninja charges Hinata, bad idea._

_"Your in my range" Hinata states as the cloud ninja closes in._

_"Shit, your a Hyuuga aren't you?" The short cloud ninja asked as he saw her rare eyes._

_"**Byakugan!, Sixty-Four Palms!**_

_**2 Palms!**_

_**4 Palms!**_

_**8 Palms!**_

_**16 Palms!**_

_**32 Palms!**_

_**64 Palms!**" Hinata went without mercy._

_"Yeah defaintly a Hyuuga..." The cloud ninja went as he unconise._

_Break!_

_Now for Naruto's fight..._

_"Unlike my partner, I'm careful." The taller and now only cloud ninja stated._

_"Hina-chan hates you for what you tried to do, it created a divide in her clan. Many have died from your villages decision. Seeing that she didn't kill your friend, I won't kill you..." Naruto said darkly._

_"...but it doesn't meant I won't break you!" Naruto said using the the nine tailed fox's voice._

_"**Daemonic Nightmare Technique!! Soulbreaker of Mortals**!!" Daemon Naruto said with many handsigns._

_"ARGHHHH!!" The ninja is now on the ground, rolling with madness written on his face._

_(End thoughts)  
_

* * *

Hinata laughs evilly; with a demonic smile that could give the Kyuubi a run for his money.

"Hina-ta?" Naruto gulps. He has never seen a face like this from Hinata.

"Yes?" She answers in a innocent three year old voice.

"Um...nevermind." Naruto deadpans

"Just use the "**Daemonic Nightmare Technique!! Soulbreaker of Mortals**!!" already Naruto!" Hinata demands evilly.

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto said with a clueless expression.

"Okay... Whatever I call the blondie!" The taller cloud ninja goes, and starts running towards Naruto with a kunai.

"I guess I get the cute girl then." The shorter cloud ninja said, in a dark voice giving Hinata the chills for multiple reasons.

"Good luck" Naruto and Hinata say at the same time as they separate, Naruto running to the right. Hinata to the left.

* * *

Naruto's fight:

"I've been itch'in to get a good fight lately! Bring it on cloud boy!" Naruto said in his over enthusiastic voice.

"Well I will defiantly enjoy this. Battling and defeating the Konoha's New Yellow Flash! What a story to tell at home!" The cloud ninja yelled in excitement.

"Is that what I'm called outside the village now? I like it. But enough talk!" Naruto says, lunging with a kunai.

The cloud ninja blocks it with his own. And trys to kick Naruto with a kunai chakra-stuck to his foot. Naruto jumps back in surpise.

"**Kage bushin no jutsu**!" yells out Naruto, summoning many shadow clones in front of him.

"HA! Being able to do that jutsu will just make each one of them WEAKER!" The cloud ninja yells out, slashing the first one.

He then goes towards the the next closest clone. But before he is about to hit it, he gets stabbed in the back by the clone he thought he stabbed.

"AHHH OUCH! BUT HOW!?" he questioned.

"These aren't your normal one to two hit clones. After some research about other elemental clones, I discovered that shadows are the best for mixture of numbers and durability. I added a little surpirse to them. Once you try to hack at it, that part you 'hit' just turns to air. (Viva wind element). If you just add a little bit of wind chakra to the arms, they can stretch a pretty good length. Of course doing to this to your real body is deadly if done even at the slightest bit wrong." One of clones explain quite smartly.

"W-w-why are you...telling me this?!" Asked the bleeding cloud ninja.

"Simiply put...your already dead after listening." One of the clones say in a 'I'm high on life' way and smile.

"Huh?" The cloud ninja is dumbfounded. A second later he falls onto the ground, screaming in pain.  
After a few seconds of him screaming, he manges to say in pain. "But...but how? You n-never hit af-fter the first st-stab." he says in between his huffs and puffs.

"I stabbed one of your vital points, and at the same time your spine with a chakra bladed kunai, saying that its going to hurt like a bitch is a HUGE understatement."  
Naruto explained to the dying cloud ninja.

"Grraaaaa..." went the cloud ninja before dying.

"I wonder how Hinata's doing?" Naruto asked himself out loud, turning to her fight.

(Hinata's fight, same times as Naruto's)

"Hehehe, hey there little missy. What's a little babe like you doing here all alone with this mere boy?" The cloud ninja said pervertedly(the shorter one, but just saying cloud ninja is easier).

"Um...I...um." Hinata said as the cloud ninja got closer and closer to her.

"Oh a shy one huh? I'm going to like this." He said, licking his lips as he got even closer to Hinata. Soon he has about a foot a way from Hinata.

"Remember Hinata, if anyone ever gets to close to you, and he has killing intent, just be creative." Hiashi said to Hinata. In the background Hanabi is seen making a gester of kicking someone in the nuts.

"**Juuken: Ten thosand years of pain**!" Hinata thrusts a juuken hand into the cloud ninjas family jewels as hard as she could. The ninja falls over dead, blood is everywhere where she hit.

* * *

(Back to normal POV)

Naruto notices Hinata's expression, knowing that she's about to fall or faint. So he starts to run to her.

"D-did I just d-do th-that?" Hinata said almost clasping to her knees. Luckily Naruto caught her in the nick of time.

"You okay Hina-chan?" Naruto asked in concern.

"I'll be al-alright." Hinata cuts off hugging Naruto as hard as she could in her position.

Soon after that they went off, back to their destination to the land of snow. Little did they know, they were being followed by something as they went on.

* * *

Naruto: Oh no what will happen next?

Hinata: Naruto-kun who are you talking to?

Me: I don't know either, I didn't write him to, he just did it.

Naruto: I'm the village's most unpredictable ninja, so believe it-dattebayo!

Me: Oh god, the Japanese version and dub's are combining into a unholy monster!!

Hinata: What did you call Naruto-kun?! " **Juuken: Ten thosand years of pain**!"

Me: AHHH Oh Kami-sama!! Why am I even doing this!!

A/N:

**Juuken: Ten thosand years of pain **Juuken + male + getting hit in the balls

The new **Kage bushin no jutsu: **Since Naruto also doesn't have perfect control over his wind chakra, yet alone his normal chakra. He takes a chance of the clones 'life' by splitting it apart with wind. Right now Naruto was just luckily and pulled it off. I would say for now that the chance of him using it for a dodge is like 1 to 100. If he's lucky.


End file.
